Welcome to the Rest of your Life
by DumaFire
Summary: A nameless girl. A mysterious man. Her life will never be the same, and she has an old gravestone with an odd story to thank for that. Written by GraysonMccoy on tumblr and DumaFire -Claws1010-


The autumn breeze rolled in, filling the young man with a slight chill. On the opososite of him, a young woman rose and turned her head, lightly curling her hair around a finger. He looked down at her with an admiring smile, yet he couldn't shake this sort of lonely feeling. He always hated the fall. She didn't seem to notice him at first, instead looking over to an old gravestone besides a nearby tree. She always had a love for old things. They made her sad, but in a good sort of way.

There was a story behind that stone, one her mother would always tell her before she went to bed. The story about the grave without a body to bury. the grave with a name carved on it that had no person attached. It had always mistified her, and made her think. Could one truthfully say goodbye to someone else that had never existed? Even the name on the stone was strange, for written on it were two simple words. The Doctor

The mysterious man followed her gaze at the gravestone. "Oh, would you look at that! I was late for my own funeral, by about 100 years ago. Funny how time gets away from you." His cheery voice startled the woman from her thoughts. She looked up at him, rather confused by his words, yet somehow enchanted by them. "100 years, you say? What might have been bothering you in all that time?" Her soft voice was as gentle as the wind.

"Welllllll," He drawled in a London accent. "A lot of stuff. You'd be suprised too." She smiled, letting her soft laughter sing in the air for but a moment. "I could say the same for me, I missed a funeral once as well. Only, not quite as long as you have. My funeral is 25 years overdue." Sadness showed in her icy blue gaze. His face lost it's soft calmness as he took in the words. He didn't need to ponder what she'd spoken. "what went wrong?" He spoke, his voice suddenly deeper and more solemn.

"My mother's abortion," she replied, her words as icy cold as her eyes. His oak brown gaze rested on her face. "I'm so sorry." He spoke, the words filled with truthful emotion. She smiled back up at him, cheery despite her sad past. "It's fine, so no need to worry. I am here now, and able to enjoy life. That's all that matters."

He smiled. The human race never stopped amazing him. All this disease and famin and war and all things bad, and in the end, they always bucked up and put a smile on. "well, I'll tell you waht, so am I. They never expected a man with two hearts... lucky I was able to escape the funeral home before iwas buried alive..." He trailed off. "Anyway, what was your naem again?"

The girl put her hand in her pocket, looking up into the sky. Her breath showed as a light haze in the air. "I don't have one. After the incident, I was put into the orphanage without a birth certificate... or a name, for that matter." He looked at her in complete disbeleif. "Well that's just plain wrong." He looked around for a moment. "What name have you always wanted? Stupid question, I admit, but never mind that." She sat down in the grass, a small smile on her face. "...Something that I've always wanted to give to others, and something this gravestone has always inspired me about. Hope."

He smiled despite himself and stuck his hand out. She shook his hand with a calm smile. "ell, pleasure to meet you Hope, I'm The Doctor." He gave her a big, bright grin. "Wellll, Sometimes I go by John Smith," he continued, nudging his head in the direction of the mysterious headstone. ",But I think the doctor is a bit better." She smiles and reaches into her coat, taking out some flowers. "I usually put flowers in front of this stone, but seeing as you are right in front of me, I'd rather give them to you instead." She smiled, giving the flowers over to him.

He gave a warm smile and accepted the three yellow flowers, tucking one behind his ear. She chuckled softly. "Thank you!" He exclaimed. She laughed brightly, sitting down beside the stone. However, she used her hand to help move one of her legs, which was rather odd. He paid no mind to it, knowing that many people take offense in being questioned abut things of this nature. Instead, he plopped down next to her.

"What is your favorite season, might I ask?" she asks, enthusiasm in her voice. "Depends on the planet." did he areally say that out loud? 'look at me, I'm a 903 year old alien who can travel through time and space!' oops... She smiled, leaning against a nearby tree. "Winter is my favorite season, if you don't count the frostbite and lack of food we get here every year," she replies. "The snow around here is beautiful, and there is a red fox that hibrinates late every year, so you can sometimes get to see the fire red of his pelt against the snow. It's beautiful." She speaks and turns to look at him. The Doctor gives Hope a meloncholy smile. "You have such a brilliant mind. So full of... stuff." He said, his voice light. "You deserve such a better life compared to this." Suddenly, his bright grrin returned. "I've got it! How would you like to go on a little adventure?" he asked gleefully, springing up to stand infront of her, his lanky form highlighted against the orange of the tree leaves.

She looked up at him, smiling as she begun to laugh lightheartedly once more. "I would love to, if I could. I'm not sure quite how, though. I'm not sure I can climb very well or walk very far with this metal thing." She motioned oAIver to her leg, holding it a bit. He glanced down at the artificail apendage. "Well," he began, scratching the back of his head, "I could awlays choose a level grounded destination, and if the walks get too long I suppose I could always carry you... or something..."-

She looked down at her lap, a solemn look on her face. She turned over to him, her deep blue eyes shined as if they were reflecting the entire ocean. "...Thank you..." she replies, a sad joy in her voice. He gives her a sheepish half- smile and leans down infront of her, holding out both his hands for her to take. She meets his gaze and for a second, just the breifest instant, he feels one of his hearts skip a beat. She gives in and nods happily, putting her hands in his. He slowly helps her up. "This is going to be fantastic, I can just tell." He is still holding one of her hands the two of them making their way to an old blue ploice box on the corner. "Oh, I know it." He replied, a slight skip in his step.  
He slips a key into the lock and the door opens with a squeak. "Hope," He spoke,  
"Welcome to the rest of your life."

-END-


End file.
